Deception and Jealousy
by AuroraRaeHunter
Summary: 1/28/2013 - Existing content has been refined and chapter 9 is now up! Jerrica deals with opposition from within herself and the people she cares about the most, while things she didn't even know about herself are revealed for all to see. Please R&R constructively!
1. I Can Be Whoever I Want To

**Deception and Jealousy**

_1_  
_I Can Be Whoever I Want To_

Jerrica stared at the ceiling. _Another sleepless night,_ she thought as she glanced at the bedside alarm clock. It read 2:24 AM. _No way am I going to be ready to record at 7:00._

But she couldn't get Rio out of her mind. His honest eyes, radiating love and protection. His kiss. The secret she'd kept from him for five long years. The guilt that used to come only when she thought of Jem had been with her almost constantly since Ba Nee left Starlight Mansion. Since then, everything about the girls-Ba Nee especially-brought the guilt to constant light: the innocence of the young girls, the excitement in Ba Nee's eyes as she finally found her long-lost father, the way she called every week to speak to each girl, as well as Jerrica, Rio, all four Holograms…and Jem. The lies were getting out of hand…

It was almost as if she really were a different person when she was Jem.

"Showtime, Synergy," Jerrica whispered. She transformed from the nightgown-wearing, sleep-deprived blond executive to the glamorous Jem, evening dress and all. _I wonder if Riot is still out partying…_ Jem pondered as she walked out the mansion towards the Rockin' Roadster. Inside, Jerrica thought, _I might as well take advantage of my alter ego…_

* * *

When Jem walked into Le Club Cool at a quarter to three, the Stingers were just retiring from a long and eventful night of clubbing. Rapture had pawned off a cheap quartz pendant to some poor, unsuspecting lady, and was climbing into a cab as Jem walked by. Minx, of course, had a new rich man on her arm as she walked out of the club-this time, a tall Filipino at lest fifteen years her senior. _Not her usual ilk, _Jem thought wryly.

She spotted Riot on his way towards the door, a skinny blonde on each arm. He dismissed each with a nod as soon as he spotted the rock singer, whom he'd always thought of as the "perfect woman."

"Jem, my perfect love!" Riot spoke excitedly as he put an arm around her shoulders. "What brings you to a place like this at such an hour?"

"Well, I'm bored and I can't sleep, so I figured I'd come out looking for some fun!" She looked at Riot, then the door. "But it looks like you've got somewhere to go-"

"Would you like to come back to my apartment, Jem? We could decide which club to make an appearance at while I freshen up."

"Love to…" Jem replied as they left, arm-in-arm.


	2. Let Me Take You There and Show You New W...

_2_  
_Let Me Take You There and Show You New Worlds to Explore_

"Jem, don't you think you should be resting?" Riot commented as he handed her a glass of merlot and sat beside her. "You are recording tomorrow, are you not?"

"I've been having trouble sleeping lately," she replied. "I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"Being a star can be very stressful," he agreed, inching closer to her on the sofa. "Even when you are perfect, as I am." He put his arm around her shoulders.

Jem looked at Riot, surprised that she didn't pull away from him. "Did you want to go back out, or are you tired? Should I leave?" she asked, suddenly uncomfortable. _No, be cool. You are Jem. Jerrica shouldn't be here, but Jem is free to do as she chooses,_ she rationalized inwardly.

"_No_!" Riot exclaimed, then quickly regained his composure. "I enjoy your company, Jem. If you think you would sleep better, you may use the guest room," he added. "When do you have to be at the studio?"

"Seven o'clock _in the morning_," she mused. "We're laying down vocals for the new album."

"If you wanted to try sleeping, make yourself at home. I'll drop you off at the studio in the morning."

"Are you sure? I'm not spoiling the rest of your night, am I?" she asked nervously.

"If you would like, we could go to a party for Yaki Tori's new line. It probably won't wind down until sunrise."

Jem looked at the clock above the fireplace. It was 3:36. "That would be fun."

"Are you ready?" Riot asked, standing. He reached for her hand to help her up.

"Sure," she answered, looking into his eyes. _I never noticed just how captivating his eyes could be,_ she realized. She didn't let go of his hand.

Riot leaned down and brushed his lips against her hand, then guided her out the door to his BMW.

* * *

"Riot!" Yaki Tori called as he spotted the latecomers. "Ah, Jem," he acknowledged. "I'm glad you both came to my little shindig."

"We kind of decided at the last minute," Jem giggled.

"Jeff," Yaki called to one of the waiters passing out drinks and hors d'ouvres. "Please get my friends some champagne and crab cakes."

"Really, Yaki, we don't need-" Jem started.

"Of course you do! This is a _party_!" Yaki said with a grin. "Go mingle! He'll find you!"

"Jem, are you enjoying yourself?" Riot asked as they sat down near the patio.

"Yes, I just have a headache…that's all." She smiled. "I'm fine."

Riot stroked her hair. "I think we should get going soon. You need rest."

"If you really think so… I don't want to ruin your night…" Jem shifted uncomfortably.

He put his arm around her. "There is no way that you could ruin anything."

Rather than pulling away, Jem put her head on the Stinger's shoulder. _Jerrica! Wise up! This is Riot! He's not a different person just because he isn't performing! _Jerrica chastised herself. _No, he's okay… Jem is Riot's idea of perfection. Nothing can go wrong, _Jem rationalized. Then she caught herself. _I really am like two people sometimes._


	3. And We Held Each Other Tight

_3_  
_And We Held Each Other Tight_

They got back to Riot's apartment at 4:22 AM. As they entered, Jem immediately reached for her car keys.

"Jem, you know you are welcome to stay," Riot commented.

"I know, but what will everybody say when they wake up and I'm not at the Mansion? Kimber's going to kill me-you know how she jumps to conclusions…"

"You owe nothing to them. You don't even live at the Mansion. For all they know, or care, you went home to prepare," Riot answered back. He wanted her to stay, simply because her presence would still be in his home. He did not plan on sleeping, and they both knew it was hopeless for her to get two hours of sleep before she had to leave.

"I guess…" Jem trailed. Jerrica's absence would surely be noted when Rio came to pick up the Holograms, and he expected Jem to be there.

"It's settled then. Can I get you anything?"

"I'll take some more wine."

Riot disappeared into the kitchen and returned moments later with two glasses of wine and a tray of crackers, cheese, and tea sandwiches.

"Oh, Riot, you really didn't need to go through the trouble-"

"Jem, as far as you are concerned, nothing is trouble enough," Riot said sincerely, staring into her eyes.

_Don't you dare fall in love with him, Jerrica Benton, _the voice called again in Jem's subconscious. She suppressed it, simply replying,_ Jem is free to do as she pleases. She is her own woman. She belongs to no one. She also deserves to be treated so well by a man once in a while…_

Riot sat beside her and took her hand in both of his. "Jem, are you all right? What's wrong?"

Jem smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pleasantly surprising him. "I think my headache is gone. I was just thinking about how perfect you are, being so sweet." She kissed him lightly on the mouth. "I don't want you to think that I'm tied to Rio. I am my own woman, and Rio is Jerrica's man, not mine."

"I knew you would finally see it," Riot replied, holding her close. They kissed again, this time with a sense of urgency. _Finally! Jem is mine, at least for tonight,_ Riot thought triumphantly.

Jem pulled away and looked into Riot's eyes. "You really are about perfect," she commented, now leaning against him.

"Jem, do you remember when we were stranded on that island, after I took you on that cruise to Mexico?"

"Yes, and when I returned, it was like I'd entered into an alternate universe! It took forever to get everything back to normal." Jem winced at the memory. Not only was the aftermath hard to deal with, but when you are stranded on a desert island with a gorgeous man, it takes a lot of willpower _not _to get intimate._ But you were a good girl, Jerrica, because you stayed true to Rio,_ Jem reflected. A new sense of guilt washed over her, but Jem pushed it aside, leaving it for Jerrica to deal with.

"I apologize for...everything that happened, afterward. But while we were on the island, were you in any way… attracted to me? Because I know that…if it were up to me…we would not have had separate hammocks." He smiled.

"Riot, the only thing keeping me away from you was-"

"Rio," he finished sullenly. "I guess he'll be on your mind the rest of the night."

"_No_! Riot, I didn't finish," Jem said hastily. "I wanted to tell you…I'm giving Rio up. He was never mine in the first place…He and Jerrica are perfect for each other. While, you and I are-"

"The perfect match," Riot finished.

* * *

The Stingers - Perfect Match

(Perfect match! Perfect, perfect match!)

Someone as wonderful as you  
Needs someone as wonderful as me!  
(You need someone wonderful!)

Baby, can't you see we're a perfect match? Perfect match!  
(We're a perfect match, a perfect match)

Side by side, unified,  
We'll make an ideal pair (make an ideal pair)  
Where else can you find someone  
So good, so right, so rare?

Someone as half as good for you  
No one is ever gonna be!  
(Can't you see that he's a perfect catch?)

Together we would be a perfect match! (Together)  
Together we would be a perfect match! (Oh, yeah!)  
Together we would be a perfect match!  
Perfect Match!

* * *

"Riot, Rio is out of the picture," Jem said confidently. She kissed him again. Soon, their hands were all over each other, but when Riot tried to steal second base, she stopped him. She was still Jerrica, after all-she could never go too far with Riot, or even look at the possibility of giving up her virginity to him. She had denied Rio the same for so many years.

"Riot, I think we need to stop," she said finally.

"What's wrong, Jem?" Riot asked cautiously.

"I just think it's a little too fast." Even if Rio wasn't in the picture, she knew Riot assumed Jem had been around the bases a few times in her past, and she didn't want him to be… disappointed.

"That's all right," he said slowly, pulling away.

She pulled him close again. "That doesn't mean we can't stay at one level."

He smiled and kissed her again.


	4. Can‘t Make Sense of It

_4_  
_Can't Make Sense of It…_

At about 5:15, Jem and Riot decided to cool it. Jem wanted to refrain from doing anything Jerrica would regret. They munched on the treats Riot brought out previously and talked business.

"So, Jem, how long until your new album is ready to be released?" Riot asked, his arm around her and her head on his shoulder.

"Well, after we lay down the vocals today," she wrinkled her nose, "we still have to edit, mix, and touch up. The release date is set in two months, and, at the rate we're going, we'll need to work 7 days a week to get it out on time." She sighed, irritated, and sipped her wine.

"Do you want me to take you? Or would you rather go alone?" Riot, of course, wanted _everyone_ to know that he and Jem had been together all night and to assume what they may.

"I need to get the Roadster back. I should go, but I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave," said Riot, kissing the top of her head.

"I have to, though."

"Watch the sunrise with me, Jem," he said. How could she resist?

"Okay…but then I have to get to the Mansion." They walked out to his patio and sat together in a lounge chair, rather enjoying just being close.

The sun came up at 5:24 that morning, the most beautiful and perfect sunrise both Jem and Riot had ever seen.

"Jem, it has been a pleasure to have spent these early morning hours with you," Riot commented as she climbed into the Rockin' Roadster.

"Riot, this was the best time I've had in years," Jem replied. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and drove off, waving.

Riot watched Jem as she drove off, until she had been gone for more than five minutes. He shook his head. _Watch yourself, Rory, _he admonished himself. _You're getting too sentimental about her, even if she is as perfect as yourself. Don't become too vulnerable. Don't get too close._

* * *

After Jem drove onto the deserted highway, she put up the top of the Roadster. It was very cold for a morning in early September. "Show's over, Synergy," she said quietly, loathing the sound of her words. She was engulfed in a pink shimmer of light, then transformed back into Jerrica, nightgown and all.

Jerrica yawned. Then she looked at the clock on the radio. _5:40! No! I left at 2 something! How is it already 5:40! Kimber is going to be pissed! _Jerrica was so upset, she almost ran a red light. "Shit!" she exclaimed, as she barely missed a semi truck in the opposite lane. _Okay, no more late-night escapades for the singer,_ she thought nervously. She must have passed out in Beverly Hills, but the last place she remembered going was Le Club Cool. _And Minx had her guy, and Rapture was getting into a cab…what about Riot? I must have seen him…was I at his house? Or did I dream that? _Jerrica shook her head. She could not remember much about the evening. She wasn't drunk or hung over. _I just have to get to the Mansion…_she thought. _I don't want anyone to worry…_

* * *

Rio turned into the long driveway of Starlight Mansion at a quarter after 6. He'd just seen Jerrica come in a few minutes earlier in the Rockin' Roadster. He sat at the curb for a few minutes, wondering why she'd gone out so early. Although protective of Jerrica, he also respected that she took care of all her responsibilities with Starlight Music and the Starlight girls. She was probably out buying groceries or something. But he couldn't help feeling a little insecure…


	5. As the Tension Mounts

_5_  
_As the Tension Mounts…_

At 6:12 AM, Jerrica let herself into Starlight Mansion. She tried to sneak into her room, but she ran into Aja on the stairs.

"Jerrica! There you are!" Aja said, exasperated. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Jerrica blushed. "I…ah…ran out to the garage. I left my…lipstick in the Roadster." She held up her purse. "Well, I got it. I need to duck in the shower real quick, so-"

"I just need to borrow your hair dryer. I don't usually use one, but Kimber got me to try this thermal-body thing, and I have to blow my hair dry…"

"Bottom-right dresser drawer in my bedroom, 'kay?" Jerrica replied.

"All right… We're leaving in 20 minutes. Rio will be here any minute, and-"

"Rio! Aja, please tell him… tell him that I'm sick. I can't talk to him, not today. He and Jem have a _lot _to talk about, and I can't see him until that's taken care of."

Aja gave her "sister" a funny look. "Whatever. Good thing you don't need to waste time with make-up and hairstyles when Jem is a hologram, eh?"

Jerrica laughed good-naturedly and rushed upstairs.

* * *

After her shower, Jerrica looked for an outfit that was easy to get around in, yet stylish enough for Jem to wear. She assumed she'd partied all night, and in her _nightgown_ of all things. After that, she did not want to be stuck with different styles and such, relying solely on holograms for Jem's appearance and wardrobe. She chose a longish sweater, leggings, and a wide belt. Synergy could jazz it up a little with patterns and bright colours.

Jerrica always took off the JemStar earrings when she showered. Now, as she was putting them on again, she noticed a purpleish mark on her neck. "What is _that_?" she wondered aloud. She took a closer look and gasped, slapping her hand across her mouth. _A hickey! How did I get a hickey?! Rio never kisses my neck. Or Jem's. Who…_

Then she remembered.

_As he kissed her, he stroked the back of her head gently. He kissed her tenderly, lovingly… yet very passionately. No one had ever kissed her like this before. She pulled him closer and kissed him back. She ran her fingers through his long, thick hair…_

"Riot," Jerrica whispered. She touched the hickey on her neck.

_He'd started kissing her deeper, with more intensity. He moved from her lips to her neck, lovingly kissing every graceful inch of it. She did not push him away, as she usually did with Rio. She_ wanted _him to kiss her here… she wanted him to do so much more…_

Jerrica wasn't quite sure how she felt about Riot being the one she'd spent her night with. She remembered more… was that a _good_ thing? "Showtime, Synergy," she said purposefully. "It's time to get down to business."

* * *

Rio came to the door of Starlight Mansion shortly after Jerrica retreated into her bathroom. Kimber answered the door.

"Hey, Kimber," Rio greeted her warmly, giving her a brotherly hug. He looked around the foyer. "Where's Jerrica?"

"I haven't seen her all morning… in fact, she should be down soon, or I'll start worrying!" Kimber smiled just as Aja jogged up to the two of them.

"Oh, Rio!" Aja said. Her hair was half-dry. "Sorry, I'm trying to figure out this blow-drying thing," she laughed. "Jerrica isn't feeling well. I checked on her this morning, and she said we should all stay away from her today, so we don't get sick, too." She shot Kimber a _look_. "Jem will be down any minute, though. She was… um, taking Jerrica some hot tea."

"Well…achm…in that case, I better go, ah…make sure all of the equipment is ready to load," Rio stammered as he took off towards the garage.

After he left, Kimber turned to Aja. "All right, spill. Why doesn't Jerrica want to see Rio? She _always_ wants to see him!"

"She just told me to tell him she was sick, and to stay away from her today." Aja shrugged. "Maybe Jem is going to break it off with him," she suggested.

Kimber's eyes widened. "Do you think she's going to tell Rio about Synergy? She's not just _Jerrica's_ secret, you know! She _our _secret! Jerrica needs to ask the rest of us before she spills the beans to _anyone_!" Her cheeks started to turn pink and her brow furrowed as she became angrier. "I need to have a _talk_ with my big sister."

"Kimber…" Aja called. The redhead was already halfway up the stairs.


	6. Turnin' a New Page & Burnin' the Old

_6  
Turnin' a New Page & Burnin' the Old_

"Jerrica, I need to talk to you," Kimber grumbled as she entered the room.

Jem turned. "Kimber, what's going on? Rio's not here, is he?"

"Yes, Rio's here. Why won't you talk to him?" Kimber faced Jem, hands on her hips.

"Well, I will _now_. Rio and I... we have a lot to talk about." She smiled imperceptively.

"What about? Not a certain violet mother-figure, I hope."

"Synergy?" Jem chuckled. "Why on earth would I tell him about _her?_ She's what makes it easier for me to _be _Jem around Rio. I don't have to do him any special favors because he's my boyfriend. I'm not telling him about her."

"Good. Because if we reveal Synergy to anyone, it has to be agreed to by _all _of us." Kimber glanced at the door. "Anyway, we need to get going. I'll ask Lela to take the girls to the bus stop." She trotted out of the room, slightly embarrassed at her confrontational attitude, but also put off by Jem's responses. She would never have spoken of her double life in such a flippant manner until recently. _What is going on with her? _Kimber wondered.

* * *

"Jem!" Rio exulted as he caught sight of the singer. "You're looking lovely, as usual." He took her hand as she descended the last step.

"Thanks," she answered nonchalantly, pulling her hand back pointedly.

"What did I do?" he asked Shana.

She shrugged. "I have no idea. She's been acting kind of strange lately."

"Are you ready to rock!" called Raya as she bounded into the room.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Kimber hollered back. She and Raya dashed toward the car as Shana looked at Rio sympathetically. She followed her caffeinated bandmates to make sure they didn't damage anything.

"Never take hair advice from Kimber! Stick with what you know!" Aja warned Jem and Rio, pulling her hair away from her face as she walked toward the roadster.

"I never knew Aja to be much for taking hair advice," Rio joked. He put his hand on Jem's shoulder. "We'd better get going, princess."

"So let's get outta here," Jem quipped, pushing away from Rio and trotting out the front door.

* * *

"All right, girls. Take one!" Rio announced through the speaker.

Jem & the Holograms - The Last Laugh  
You thought you had it made  
Didn't you, didn't you? (Didn't you?)  
Thought I was bound to fade  
Didn't you, didn't you?

You came on real strong  
But now you realize you were wrong

I've got the last laugh,  
Nothing you can do  
I've got the last laugh  
Knowin' you are through

What a joke, a joke and a half  
The last laugh's on you!

Then, instead of going through the song as usual, Jem did something she had done before-she improvised new lyrics on the spot:

_"You thought you loved me now,_  
_Didn't you, didn't you?"_

She looked Rio in the eye through the viewing glass as she sang:

_"Thought I'd love you somehow_  
_Didn't you, didn't you?_

_I've got the last laugh,_  
_Nothing you can do_  
_I've got the-"_

"Cut!" Rio announced through the speaker.

"Ex-_cuse_ me?" Jem answered back. "That was great!"

"Jem," Shana calmly broke in. "You started singing a completely new song. This is one we've performed before. Our fans know this song; we can't change it _now_."

"I do believe the band is called _Jem_ & the Holograms, not _Shana_ & the Holograms," Jem spat back.

"Whoa, Jem, that was _way_ out of line!" Aja declared, stepping closer to her best friend. Raya came over and gave Shana a supportive hug.

"Whatever, Aja, it's not like you even write the sssss... sssoo..." Jem eyes rolled back in her skull. She suddenly lost consciousness and fell to the floor, rigid.

"Jem!" Kimber screeched, running to her sister. "Somebody call 911!"

"She's having a seizure!" Rio announced.

Jem's body began convulsing violently. Her back arched, her head thrashed back. Her arms and legs shook harder than seemed possible. Her jaw began snapping and she bit through her tongue, drawing blood. Pink foam began frothing out of the right corner of her mouth as she thrashed.

"The ambulance is on its way!" a technician called out, phone in hand.

As Jem's convulsions increased in intensity, Kimber sobbed, "Somebody, please, help my sister!"

_Sister?_


	7. Too Close for Our Own Good

_7_  
_Too Close for Our Own Good_

"Jem? Jem, can you hear me?" A voice broke the painful silence that had captivated Jem's consciousness.

_What is that sound? ...Shana?_ Jem asked internally.

"Jem, if you can hear me, let me know," the voice called again.

She groaned slightly. _Where am I...?_

"She's okay!"

_Kimber... _Jem tried to form words, to no avail. She managed a slight, "Whaaa?"

"Jem!" Raya's concern was evident in her quivering voice. She handed Jem a glass of water. All were pleased to see her grasp the glass and take a long swig, water flowing out of the sides of her mouth and onto the blanket.

"Where am I?" she managed. "Rio?" Jem's eyes snapped open. All of the Holograms were there, along with Rio and a doctor, who was checking her charts and IV drip. She reached for her boyfriend.

"Jerrica, oh, Jerrica," he sobbed as he held her. "I was so scared. I don't ever want to lose you..."

"What's going on? What happened?" she asked. Instinctively, her hand reached for the JemStar earrings. _They weren't there!_

"You had a grand mal seizure, Ms. Benton," Dr. Bear answered. "We've not yet determined the cause. Your sister here has been a great help in defining your family's medical history. Do _you_ have any idea what may have caused this? Any drastic changes in your diet, smoking, head injuries?"

She shook her head, then thought better of it. She felt as if her head had been beaten with a sledgehammer. "No," she croaked. "And we never had any epilepsy in the family."

The doctor thought for a moment. "Have you been exposed to any excessive amounts of radiation or electromagnetic signals?"

"Not that I know of. When can I go home?"

"We'll need to keep you overnight for observation. If we determine the cause, we'll treat you for it. If not, we'll send you home with a list of signals to watch for. You'll need to keep a close eye on your health, take a few days off. Often, we cannot immediately determine the cause of a seizure."

As the doctor left, each of the Holograms embraced Jerrica. "I was so worried," Kimber whispered. "This can't happen again."

"What happened?" Jerrica asked again. "The last thing I remember is getting ready to go to the studio."

"Really?" Shana asked. "You don't remember changing the song or anything?"

"What do you mean?"

Shana calmly explained from her perspective what had happened before and during their recording session. Jerrica's cheeks flushed with embarrassment when she heard how rudely she had treated her band mates.

"Wait a minute-how did I end up as Jerrica?" she asked.

"Well, we couldn't let the doctors know about Synergy. Besides, we needed to use your legal name," explained Aja.

Jerrica turned to Rio. "Surprise," she smiled wanly.

He leaned forward and hugged her tightly again. "I'm just glad you're okay." He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. "Besides, this sure makes our love life easier," he joked.

"I guess it does," she giggled. "Where are the JemStar earrings?" she asked, concerned for Synergy's security.

Kimber reached into her pocket. "Safe and sound. But you can't wear them in here."

Jerrica smiled. "I know you'll take good care of her. And, speaking of... her... can we... share?" she asked, nodding toward Rio.

"_Her_ as in Synergy?" Rio intoned, before any of the Holograms could answer. All the girls wore shocked expressions. "Isn't that the supercomputer Emmett was working on... before...? Did he finish her?"

"Well I guess he already knows," Aja answered. "He's basically part of the band, right? He knows who Jem is."

"Right," Shana and Raya commented in unison. They laughed.

"I guess you're right," Kimber conceded. She began to relate to Rio everything they knew about Synergy. Rio knew much about her already, because he had assisted their father in her development. But he knew more about her than Emmett had intended for Rio to know. He had not known about the JemStar earrings or of Synergy's incredible ability to project realistic speaking holograms or to change the appearance of almost anything.

"There is a lot more to that machine than I ever imagined," he said, incredulous, once Kimber was finished. "Can I meet her?"

"Of course!" all the girls answered.

* * *

"This is amazing," Rio breathed, mesmerized by the marvelous piece of technology hidden behind a holographic wall in Starlight Mansion.

«_Thank you, Rio,_» the computer answered back. «_I am happy to see you are not angry about the secret we have kept from you_.»

"How could I be?" he asked, touching one of her projecting tubes. "Wait a sec-a computer just told me she was happy!" he realized. "Emmett was more of a genius than any of us ever knew, wasn't he?" The group nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a shrill ringing pierced the peace.

"Starlight House, this is Kimber," she answered as she lifted the receiver.

"Yes, Ms. Benton. This is David Bear, I'm the neurologist caring for your sister here at St. Vincent's Hospital."

She straightened and switched ears. "Yes, Doctor. Is Jerrica okay?"

"I'm afraid she's had another seizure. We'll perform an MRI, a CAT scan, and possibly a PET scan to look for any brain abnormalities. We're hoping it's just an aftershock of sorts, since it was much milder than her initial attack. We'll keep you posted."

"Thank you, Doctor." Kimber numbly replaced the telephone and dropped to her knees in tears.

"What happened?" Aja asked. Shana and Raya knelt by Kimber.

"It's... it's Jerrica," she sobbed. "She's had _another_ one!" she cried out.

Rio's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "No," was all he could manage. He retreated into the nearest bathroom, barely holding back hot tears of anguish.

* * *

The next day, Kimber and Rio visited Jerrica in the hospital. Her tests had been performed and she was exhausted. Dr. Bear informed them that results and analysis would take about a week and prescribed rest, fluids, and a low-grade seizure inhibitor, "just in case." The neurologist feared epilepsy, but in his professional opinion this was a "one-time stress on the brain."

Rio wheeled his girlfriend out of the hospital toward the curb as Kimber pulled up with the roadster. After he helped her get settled in her seat, he bent and kissed her. "I love you, Jerrica," he whispered, and kissed her cheek softly.

Goosebumps prickled all over Jerrica's skin. "I... I love you, too," she responded. "And, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" he asked as he clambered into the backseat and strapped on his seatbelt.

"For Jem's attitude and, well, leading you on through her."

"Don't be ridiculous," he answered, squeezing her hand. "I can't imagine how hard it must have been, carrying two lives."

As they entered the freeway, a black van suddenly sped up to their right. It came close, nearly sideswiping the roadster. Kimber blared the horn. "Watch it, asshole!" she shouted.

The van pulled back and tailgated them on the highway for a couple miles. As they hit a rather curvy road by the bay, the van pulled near them again, this time on the left. The driver veered sharply to the right, striking the roadster.

Kimber shrieked as the car neared the guardrail, beyond which was only sheer rock wall and ocean. She turned back into the lane, only to be sideswiped again by the menacing van.

"Help!" Jerrica screamed.

The roadster headed straight for the edge.


	8. When the Darkness Enters In

_8  
When the Darkness Enters In_

Kimber swerved, the back passenger tire coasting the edge as they eluded death. It looked as though their mystery persuer was going to give it another go, if it were not for the steaming hood. The van sputtered and shuddered to a halt as Kimber pushed the roadster up to 70 and sped away.

"I don't think I can take much more of this!" Jerrica cried, frustrated.

"And I know _exactly _who was behind this one," Rio stated, his eyes narrowing.

* * *

Eric Raymond tilted his office chair back, propped his feet on the desktop, and smiled. Right about now, Jem and the Holograms were getting a little "message" from his old friend, Zipper.

_"Just make them a little nervous-and don't screw it up like you did the last time!" he ordered the bumbling criminal just hours earlier._

_"Whatever you say, Mr. Raymond," Zipper replied as he pocketed a fat wad of twenty dollar bills._

Eric had simply had it with Jerrica and her group of know-it-alls. After all, it was _her _fault that he lost Starlight Music. His concern was no longer Starlight-he was now a part owner in a music company just as successful. "But that little bitch keeps chomping at the bit to destroy me and my reputation!" he muttered.

He opened a deep drawer in his desk and removed the false bottom. He retrieved a half-empty vial from a small rack, which held four other vials. Each was filled with a fine white powder-arsenic. Funny that no one would suspect poison in Emmett Benton's death. After a long-term "illness," autopsy is usually a moot point. Nobody suspected that Benton's young protégé was capable of slowly killing his mentor in order to receive the power and notoriety of a highly visible executive. _Now this tool, this... faithful friend... may serve another purpose for me, _he thought to himself, grinning evilly.

The phone rang, shattering Eric's reverie. "Raymond," he announced irritably.

"We gots a problem wit da liddle lady." The unmistakable voice of Zipper told Eric exactly what he did _not_ want to hear.

"What the hell did you do this time?" he asked angrily. "Can't you get anything right? I gave you a simple assignment!"

"If ya want me t' do somethin', ya gots t' gimme da right gear!" the thug explained. "Dat goddamn van a' yours crapped out on me!"

There was a reason The Misfits' old touring van was no longer used. Eric figured it was worth one last hurrah. But, never to be the one to admit he was wrong, he simply replied, "I have one _last_ assignment for you. Twice the pay and half the effort. After this, you'll be free to do whatever the hell it is you _do._" It didn't matter that his latest ploy to bruise Jerrica Benton had failed. He had a much bigger, much better plan. One that was tried and proven, sure to succeed.

"Twice da dough," Zipper repeated. "Sounds good. Whaddaya got?"

* * *

Rio handed Jerrica a steaming mug of chamomile tea and sat next to her on the couch. "Are you comfy?" he asked.

"It feels so good to be home," Jerrica sighed. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Rio put his arm around her and squeezed his shoulders. "Yeah, right." He held her protectively, like a warm, comforting blanket in the depths of winter. Suddenly, Jerrica started sobbing and buried her face into his chest. He held her tighter and asked, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I don't... I don't know..." she stated through her tears. "I've got all these things going through my mind and... It's just... I don't know what to do about it!"

"Calm down, Jerrica," Rio encouraged her. "Would it help to talk to me about it?"

"Well... you're part of the problem, in a way," she replied sheepishly.

Rio flinched. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, it's like... After all this time, you finally find out that I'm Jem, and it was an accident! I mean, I'm thinking back to all the times I planned to tell you... The test runs with Synergy, the scenarios in my head... Every _single _time, you were pissed off and wanted nothing to do with me or Jem once I told you! I'd always get something like, 'you deceived me, you lied to me, I never want to see you or talk to you again!' But now, even with the way it's happened, you're _fine_ with it! I hate to say it, Rio, but this is a little too perfect. You're not mad, not in the least?"

Rio turned and stared into Jerrica's eyes. "You thought I'd never want to see you again? Why would that have even crossed your mind?" He looked away. "We've had our differences - we always have - but I can't believe you'd think I would completely block you out like that." He looked up at her again. "Baby, I'm sorry I ever made you think I would hurt you like that. I would never, could never, just _leave._"

Jerrica sighed. "I love you, Rio." Taking refuge in his embrace, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Holograms sat at the kitchen table, drinking tea of their own and attempting to figure out the next step for the band.

"How can we make the deadline now?" Kimber mused. "Our singer and manager is out of commission indefinitely! I don't know about all of you, but I can't even think about trying to orgainize this!"

"Well, we haven't recorded the songs that each of us are singing lead on," Raya started.

"Yeah, I guess we could use the time we have left at the studio to work on them," suggested Aja.

"There's one other thing we're forgetting," Shana pointed out. "We still don't know what's going on with Jerrica. If there are any Synergy problems, we won't be able to mix the album correctly."

"Well, I can bring the earrings, that's not a problem," Kimber mentioned. "She already said I was in charge of them while she was gone."

"That's not what I mean."

The other Holograms turned to Shana with puzzled faces.

"What if Jerrica's seizure affected the earrings? The Jem hologram started fizzling in and out during the seizure at the recording studio."

"Now that you mention it, she was flashing a bit," Aja replied.

"It was probably nothing," Shana said. "But we should be a bit more careful than usual."

* * *

"_Just drop the package off at this address. Have the clerk hold it for Kyle Raymond. Don't stick around to make sure the guy gets it, just leave,"_ Eric had told Zipper when assigning him his final job.

But that didn't stem his curiosity. He had to see who Eric was dealing with now. _Ain't no Kyle Raymond pickin' this up,_ Zipper thought to himself bitterly. _Cuz I'M Kyle Raymond._

When Zipper saw the man pick up the package, he had to do a double take. _Holy shit, _Zipper marvelled. _He's the one?!_


	9. That's Not the Real Me

_9_  
_That's Not the Real Me_

A rough looking man in his mid-twenties entered the _Bodega de Comida_ in East L.A. The owner was a "friend" of Eric Raymond. That is, Raymond paid the owner rather handsomely to simply hold packages and letters for pickup every so often. The owner didn't ask questions, mainly because he didn't speak English. He did understand the twenties and hundreds he received from Raymond, and that was enough for him.

"Hey, bub," the man called rudely. "I gots a package for yous."

"_No hablo Ingles_," replied the owner, eyeing the man suspiciously as he reached under the counter for his .45 Colt. He was sick of these stupid, gangbanging kids who thought they could pull one over on him. This was a business, not a trading post for their drugs and weapons. "_Deje ahora, o me obligará te a deje_..." ("Now, get out of here before I make you get out.")

"It's from Mr. Raymond." Zipper held out an envelope with Eric's unmistakable handwriting.

That caught the owner's attention. He pulled his hand back from under the counter, cleared his throat and began in broken English, "You give to me and leave, _sí?_"

Zipper raised one eyebrow. "Sure," he replied.

"Who gets?" the owner asked as he tore open his envelope and counted the bills inside.

"Kyle Raymond," Zipper replied icily.

"Okay, I give to Kyle Raymond, _sí_. You want _Coca_, you take, okay?" he offered with a smile.

"_Gracias_," Zipper said with a grin, pulling a soda from the display as he left.

The owner tucked the small box under the counter next to his .45 and shoved the wad of bills in his pocket. This was not the first time Eric Raymond had sent one of his goons with a package, but it was the first he'd heard of anyone else named "Raymond."

He served customers as they came, watching closely for this second Mr. Raymond. Soon enough, a tall, good-looking young man walked in and came straight to the counter, pushing his way ahead of two teens and a young mother.

The owner raised his eyebrows at the man. "_¿Como?_" he asked. He thought this guy, who was most likely the only white guy on the block, must be his contact.

"I'm here to pick up a package for Kyle Raymond," the stranger answered, his voice as smooth and streamlined as his appearance.

"_Sí, señor, sí. Es aquí_," the owner answered, handing him the package Zipper had delivered.

He nodded and walked out. The owner turned to his customers and shrugged, as if to say, "some people are strange."

The man masquerading as Kyle Raymond exited the bodega and headed directly toward Zipper's hiding place. Still somewhat in shock at the realization of who he was, Zipper briefly considered attacking this man claiming to be him and demanding an explanation. _Nah,_ he rationalized, _da best way to keep my paycheck and get sum answers is gonna be followin' dis guy._

"Kyle" walked another block down to a parking garage and unlocked a nondescript Toyota sedan. He looked around and saw Zipper duck behind a minivan.

"Kyle" calmly deposited his package into the car, locked the door again, and headed toward Zipper.

* * *

Rio softly closed the door behind him. Jerrica needed all the rest she could get. He headed toward the kitchen and was stopped by Mrs. Bailey.

"What do you need, dear?" the sweet "house grandma" asked.

"Jerrica's getting some rest, and I somewhere I need to be. Could you make sure she gets-"

The housekeeper cut him off. "She's in good hands, Rio." She emphasized her words with a loving pat on the shoulder. "You go do whatever you need to do."

He gestured to the teacups in his hands. "Please let me take care of this before I go," he insisted.

Mrs. Bailey simply leveled her gaze to his and raised an eybrow.

"Ah... yes ma'am," he responded, handing her the dishes. "I'll see you tonight."

"Take care, sweetie," she called.

He headed to the front door and was nearly knocked over when it burst open. Giggling girls gathered around him as they returned home from school.

"Hi Rio..." Ashley greeted him, blushing ever so slightly.

"Hey, buddy! How have you been?!" Deirdre called, offering a high five, which Rio quickly returned.

"You look nice today," was all Lela could manage.

_Oh goodness_, Rio thought. _Here we go_. "Hey girls, sorry, but I have to run..."

"Aww!" "Oh, come on!" "But we just _got _here!" the Starlight girls protested as he headed for the exit.

"It's not like I'm never coming back!" he reminded them as he got into the Hologram's van.

Mrs. Bailey joined the girls with a plate of freshly baked cookies and a tray of milk glasses. "Just in time, ladies!" she remarked. She grinned as she returned to the kitchen.

As they enjoyed their snack, the girls realized they had yet to see Jerrica since she had returned from the hospital.

"Mrs. Bailey," Krissie asked, entering the kitchen. "Have you seen Jerrica?" She glanced around the kitchen, the housekeeper nowhere to be found.

"Mrs. Bailey?" she called, glancing around the kitchen.

"Oh no!"


End file.
